Looking Back
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Neville swears he's finally screwed up so bad this time, that Hannah really is leaving. He reflects back on their relationship...will Hannah come back?


**a/n: random idea, because no one's perfect...except maybe JKR because she's such a genius for writing the HP series XD :) :P :D**

* * *

_~Neville's POV~_

Hannah's leaving, she's taking our kids.

After 14 happy years together (we've been married since we were 21, and had dated since we were 18, and now we're 32), I realize that she really is going to do it this time. She's at her wit's end with me. All I did was bring home a plant that nearly strangled our 4-year-old son, I know how bad that sounds, but I swear I had no idea it was a dangerous plant.

I tried to explain myself to Hannah, but she's had enough of it. She thinks that I only care about my plants, and that I love them more than her and our four kids. Which isn't true at all, but she doesn't believe me.

I sadly watch as all four children carry their belongings towards our Floo Network fireplace. They all bid me farewell; 10-year-old Daniel, 8-year-old Allie, 6-year-old Bethany, and 4-year-old Nick (who still has a giant red ring around his neck).

Then there's Hannah, my sweet and lovely Hannah, who I can't live without. She says nothing to me, and steps into the roaring green flames. I wave and try to fight back tears; grown men don't cry, at least that's what Gran would've said.

I yell a swear word, throwing a glass bottle across the room, infuriated. It feels like my whole world is at it's end, and the walls of my life are crashing down around me. After everything I've been through, I had finally felt at peace, and now my life is crumbling.

Feeling bad that one of the maids is going to have to clean up the mess, I decide to go pick up the shards of glass of the pub floor. That's the other thing, I have no bloody idea who's going to run The Leaky Cauldron if Hannah thinks she can just up and leave. I certainly can't-I've got to work at Hogwarts.

Just as I'm walking over towards the mess, my foot catches a stray piece of glass, and I slip. The last thing I remember is hitting my head, then it's pitch black.

* * *

_I feel nervous. Hannah's looking down at me, she's wearing a bright yellow sundress. I'm on the floor, on one knee, holding a small sapphire velvet box. I think I must be sweating through my shirt, it's a hundred bloody degrees in this Merlin forsaken place._

_"Han, we've been to hell and back...and we've been there together. You know I love you more than the world itself, and I'd be the happiest wizard in town if you'd...er...Hannah will you marry me?"_

_"YES! NEVILLE YES!"_

_Her lips are pressed hard against mine._

* * *

_Hannah looks tired. I mean I suppose I would too if I'd just given birth mere seconds ago. She's smiling though, as am I. We're both so incredibly overjoyed to be parents. I cradle the small infant in my arms, a boy named for both of his grandfathers; Daniel Francis. He isn't crying. He's just looking back up at me. He's perfect._

_I know I'll be a great dad, and I'm positive Hannah will be a great mum._

* * *

_Allie is very sick. We're in the emergency ward inside of St. Mungo's. I look over at Hannah, she looks terrified, exactly how I feel. Our daughter is only 1-year-old. I haven't a clue what's wrong with her, nor does Hannah, but the Healers said it's serious._

_The Healer comes out of a room with test results. "It appears your daughter has ingested a poisonus leaf...do you keep exotic plants in your home?"_

_Now Hannah is glaring at me. This is the first time I've screwed up this bad. "Yes, I'm a Herbologist," I say._

_"Well you're lucky Mr. Longbottom, the child will live. She'll just need to take this special potion for a few months until we can be sure it's all out of her system." The Healer hands a bottle of dark blue liquid to Hannah._

_"Thank Merlin." I feel so relieved...but I can tell Hannah's angry with me._

_Then she smiles at me. She gives a small nod to say that I'm forgiven, but she warns me sternly to never let one of my plants endanger our children ever again. _

_"Neville promise me," she says._

_"I promise you Hannah," I say._

* * *

I broke my promise! That's why Hannah left!

I start to roll around on the floor as if I'm having a fit, when a soft hand grips my arm. "Shh...it's alright." I look up into Hannah's bright amber eyes. She's leaning over me, applying dittany to the cut on the back of my head.

"But...you...you left?" I manage to choke out.

"No one is perfect Neville...you're no exception. Nor am I. So I realized that I'd never find as good a husband and father as you've been, and came back," Hannah says.

"I swear I didn't know that plant had choking feelers...if I'd known, I'd have never brought it home. I'm so sorry for breaking my promise," I tell her.

"It's okay," Hannah tells me.

"I love you so much Hannah."

"I love you too Neville."


End file.
